Far Away
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is the seventh story in The Songs of EO. Liv's in a coma, and El finally tells her how he feels. Will it matter?


_**Disclaimer: This is the seventh story in The Songs of EO. Before El got the chance to tell Olivia he was he was sorry he hurt her, she went undercover. Now, she's lying in a coma. The doctors say that she won't wake up. Elliot finally tells her how he feels. Will it matter? Nothing is mine but Dr. Greene. Song used is **__Far Away__**, by Nickelback. **_

Far Away

By Julia

_This time, this place_

_misused, mistakes _

_too long too late_

_who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance just one breath_

_just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know, you know_

_That I love you _

_I have loved you all along, _

_And I miss you _

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreamin' you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go stop breathin' _

_if I don't see you anymore_

Elliot Stabler headed to the hospital. His partner, the woman he loved, was there in a coma. He could hardly believe this. They had had a fight. That was the last time they had spoken. She was in a coma, not knowing how much he loved her. Now he could lose her forever.

When he got to the hospital, he went straight for ICU. The nurse at the desk looked tired. It was two in the morning. El looked tired himself. He was still her emergency contact, and he'd been in bed. He had had only enough time to pull on some jeans over his boxers and grab a jacket. Je was completely shirtless under the jacket. He pulled it tighter and introed himself to the nurse. ''Elliot Stabler, here for Olivia Benson.'' He said.

The nurse looked up in surprise. ''You're _that_ Elliot.'' She exclaimed.

Elliot looked at her. ''What are you talking about? I thought Liv was in a coma. How could she have mentioned me?'' If she had been awake when she got here, and they had waited to call him, he was going to be fucking pissed.

The nurse replied, ''She didn't fall into the coma until she got here. Before that, she kept calling out your name.''

Elliot tried to hold the tears back. ''Can I see her now? I'm all she has, and I want to make sure that she knows I'm here.'' He was still debating on whether he should rip some heads off or not.

_On my knees I'll ask _

_last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you I'd withstand all of _

_hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all, give for us, give anything _

_but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know, you know, you know_

The nurse pointed out Liv's room, and he headed in. It was very hard to see Liv like that, hooked up to all those wires. He sat down by the bed. As he did, he discovered a note with his name by the bed, on the side table. Curious, he opened it up. It was in Liv's handwriting.

_El,_

_If you're reading this, then something's happened to me. I want you to have everything if I'm dead. There's no one on this planet I love more than you. I have been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you. You looked so good in that suit. Even though you were all covered up, I could tell you had a great bod. And then I got to know you, and fell in love with your great heart. Your generous nature. And the enthusiasm for your job. Oh, and the way you love your kids. I know it's been hard for you since Kathy left you and you haven't seen much of them. Just remember, no matter what, I'll always love you. Bye, El. _

_Love,_

_Liv_

Elliot couldn't hold the tears back. Liv just couldn't die on him. He couldn't lose her. He'd want to die himself. He couldn't live without Olivia. ''Liv, I'm here. I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. They didn't call me until you had slipped into the coma. You know that I love you. I can't do anything without you. You've got to come back to me. I will die without you.'' He was crying the hardest he'd ever cried.

He thought about all these years of being partners. He had loved every minute, especially the late night working, and Liv always _always_ taking the last fortune cookie. He always let her have it, because she was so damn cute.

There was a knock on the door, and Elliot looked up. Fin was standing there with the doctor. He got up and left the room, closing the door. He didn't want Liv to hear anything that might possibly be bad. ''I'm Elliot Stabler. What's Liv's prognosis?''

The doctor stuck out his hand. ''I'm Dr. Greene. Ms. Benson was in a very bad car accident. We think that she was hit head on by another car. They haven't found the other driver. She's got extensive brain damage. She most likely isn't going to wake up. You ought to think about pulling the plug.''

His words totally stung. Elliot took a couple of deep breaths. ''So there's nothing you can do?'' He asked, trying not to get too hysterical. That wasn't going to help anything.

Dr. Greene shook his head. ''No. I'm sorry, Mr. Stabler. Think about it, but your girlfriend will most likely remain a vegetable.'' He touched El's arm.

Elliot didn't correct him as Dr. Greene left. He just stood there for a moment, numb. Fin looked like he wanted to say something. Elliot couldn't believe that he had to make this decision. He loved her and couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life without her.

_That I love you _

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreamin' you'll be with me _

_and you'll never go stop breathing _

_if I don't see you anymore_

_So far away _

_been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

Elliot hated to do it, but he figured that he'd have to pull the plug. He didn't want her to suffer, ever, and it sounded like that was what she would be doing the rest of her life if he didn't end it. He'd just miss her. She'd been far away for far too long.

_I wanted I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For bein' away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm leaving hold on to me_

_and never let me go. _

_**Author's note: Thanks for loving all of my other stories! I haven't decided what the next song should be, so I'll still be working on the second chapter of Heartbeat. Read and review, ya'll!**_


End file.
